Padres
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Lo mas bello de crecer es... Ser Padre ¡No lo creen! :3 Para el Reto de Humor del Grupo Hermanitas Irresistible Naranja! xd


**Hola :33 Bueno xd Les traigo este One-short xd**

**Para el Reto de Humor del Grupo**

**Hermanitas Irresistible Naranja! xd**

**Me encantha :33 .**

**.**

**.**

**Espero le guste xd tuve que matar mi cabeza en un momento ya que las otras no me habian gustado ¬¬ entonces me decidi por escribir una xD y... Aqui esta :33**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi K. xd que artista *w***

**.**

**.**

**En mis Historias Hinata es la protagonista pero wee MinaKushi es mi pareja Favorita**

**¿Porque no darles su propio espacio? xD**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les guste :33**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Accion! xd**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

11:30 pm - Casa Namikaze

Suena el teléfono- Mmm Mina conteshta tuu...- decía medio dormida una mujer de largos cabellos rojos mientras era abrazada por su esposo de rubios cabellos

-No seas perezosa, siempre voy yo- dijo dándole la espalda y haciéndose bolita con la cobija dejando a su esposa a la intemperie

-No seas malo Mina ve a contestar-ttebane- repitió la acción de su esposo dejándolo sin su caliente cobija

-Esta bien ya voy- dijo levantándose perezosamente, fue hasta la sala donde se encontraba el ya irritante teléfono lo tomo y contesto -¿Bueno?-

_-¡Como que bueno!, Minato dime donde esta mi hija como es eso de que esta con el delincuente de tu hijo, ¡Donde esta Naruto!-_

_-Mmm ¿Naruto? dijo que se iría a Australia, me pidió dinero para dos pasajes de avión y dijo que buscaría trabajo allí- _

_-¡Australia!, ¿estas loco? ¿Y mi hija?, ¡como es posible que me hables tan descaradamente Minato!-_

_-Mmm Tengo sueño Hiashi mañana hablamos- y descaradamente colgó_

-¿Quien era?- pregunto la pelirroja parándose junto a su esposo

-Mm Hiashi, llamo para darnos buenas noches- dio un bostezo y se fue a su habitación

-Y Naruto, ¿aun no llega?- pregunto mientras camina tras su esposo

-Dijo que se iría a Australia me ha pedido dinero para- otro bostezo- dos pasajes de avión, me ha dicho que buscara trabajo allí- se acostó en su cama

-¡QUE!, como que mi hijo se va, ¡Estas loco Minato!- pero su esposo simplemente la ignoro y se quedo dormido, dio un pesado suspiro- Mañana hablaremos con mas calma- se acomodó en la cama y metiéndose en el espacio de su esposo hizo que este la abrazara- Si mañana no aparece el que viajara a Australia serás tu- beso su mejilla y con un sonoro bostezo se dispuso a dormir en brazos de Minato

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12:30 pm - Apartamento Namikaze

-Naruto-kun ¿no crees que estamos haciendo mal?, Otou-sama se enojara conmigo si aparezco mañana en casa me echara a la calle o me matara- dijo muy nerviosa la ojiperla mientras se acostaba junto a su amado

-Nee Hina-chan le dije a Otou-san que si alguien preguntaba por ambos solo dijera que me fui a Australia y que pedí dinero para dos pasajes de avion-ttebayo- una sonora risa salió de ambos

-Si Minato-san le dice eso a Otou-sama es capas de hacer detener la aerolínea con tal de encontrarnos- dio un bostezo

-¿Tienes sueño Hina-chan? o quieres jugar a los esposos otravez-ttebayo- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

-Y-yo t-teng-go s-sueñ-ño N-narut-to-kun- dijo como un tomate mientras cubría con la cobija su desnudes

-Hina-chan abrazameeeeeee- dijo haciendo carita mimada

-H-hai- muy tímidamente se acercó al chico rodeando con sus brazos el bronceado cuello de este

-Ñaaa Hina-chan que cómoda almohada- decía mientras acomodaba su cara entre dos grandes almohadas según el

-N-naruto-kun n-no hagas e-eso- dijo muy sonrojada la ojiperla

-Porque no Hina-chan- levanto su rostro encontrándose con que su cómoda almohada era la delantera de su novia, una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro- Hina-chan pervierteme-ttebayo- se lanzo de nuevo contra su novia atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10:30 am Casa Namikaze

-Que son estas horas de llegar-ttebane- dijo alterada un pelirroja mientras sermoneaba a su hijo

-Oka-san estaba en mi apartamento con Hina-chan-ttebayo-

-Eres un pervertido como tu padre-ttebane- dijo alterada al ver el sonrojo de su hijo- Soy muy joven para tener nietos-

-oka-san tienes 40 tu juventud hace tiempo se esfumo- dijo aguantándose la risa el rubio secundado por su padre y su novia quienes trataban de no soltar sonoras carcajadas

-¡Urusai!- grito ahora si enojada, se acercó a su hijo y tronándose los dedos le pego una palmada en la cabeza

-¡Oka-san!- grito para luego sobarse la parte adolorida

-Soy tu madre, estoy joven y bella- miro a su esposo quien trataba de huir de la sala -Tu- dijo señalándolo- Llama a Hiashi y dile la verdad-ttebane- el rubio asintió rápidamente con escalofríos por todo su cuerpo al ver la parte aterradora de su mujer

-¿O-otou-sama llamo?- pregunto nervioso la ojiperla

-Si, y el divino de mi esposo dijo que se fueron a Australia- dijo con una venita en su frente a punto de explotar

-¡QUUUEEE!- grito el rubio mayor mientras hablaba por teléfono

-¡Porque gritas-ttebane!-

-¡Tu también estas gritando-ttebayo!-

-¡No puede ser!- grito el rubio mayor

-¡No puede ser que-ttebane!-

-¡Dejen de gritar!- grito lo mas fuete que pudo la ojiperla llamando la atención de todos

-¡Hiashi se fue a Australia!- grito por fin el rubio mayor

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron todos en unísono

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Soy tu madre, estoy joven y bella- miro a su esposo quien trataba de huir de la sala -Tu- dijo señalándolo- Llama a Hiashi y dile la verdad-ttebane- el rubio asintió rápidamente con escalofríos por todo su cuerpo al ver la parte aterradora de su mujer así que corrió hasta el teléfono mas cercano y empezó a marcar el numero de su amigo

_-¿Bueno?- preguntaron desde la otra línea_

_-¿Hanabi?-_

_-¿Quien habla?-_

_-Soy Minato, pásame a tu padre por favor-_

_-No esta-_

_-¿Como que no esta?-_

_-Anoche empaco sus maletas, nos dejo las llaves de la casa y la tarjeta-_

_-¿Como que se fue? ¿Adonde?-_

_-Dijo que tenía cuentas pendientes en Australia, ¡Ahh! y que buscaría a Onee-san y mataría a Naruto-niisan- _

_-¡QUUUE!- grito alterado por la sorpresiva noticia_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Australia 12:30 pm

-¡Como que ningún pasajero aparece con ese nombre! búsquelo señorita, es Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga- dijo alterado el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras hablaba con la mujer de servicio al cliente

-Le repito señor Hyuuga, ningún pasajero ha abordado los vuelos de ayer y hoy con ese nombre, no aparece en el sistema-

-¿y Namikaze Naruto?- la mujer tecleo un poco y después de leer varios documentos termino negando

-Lo lamento mucho, pero ningún pasajero a abordado con ese nombre-

-Si lo que, Arigatou- dijo muy desanimado- Lo siento hija, pero te quedaras sin novio- dijo sumido en sus pensamientos si matar con sus propias manos al rubio o utilizar algún método mas doloroso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Otou-sama me matara, no, no me matara, ¡Nos matara Naruto-kun!- decía la ojiperla a punto de derramar lagrimas por toda la sala Namikaze

-Hina-chan lo siento pero no puedo- decía tembloroso el rubio

-¿No puedo que?, ¿me dejaras? ¡Ahora que te necesito mas que nunca!-

-Hina-chan tu... ¿me amas?- ella solo asintió- Hina-chan no puedo morir tan joven, debemos huir cambiarnos los nombres y vivir una vida feliz en un pueblo pequeño y con muchos hijos-

-Si, si te llamaras Carmenso de la cruz y tu Tulia de la cruz, vivirán pastoreando ovejas y teniendo una guardería de hijos, díganme ¿Eso es lo que quieren?- los dos jóvenes compartieron miradas y nuevamente posaron su atención en la mayor respondiendo con un asentimiento- ¡Definitivamente me mataran-ttebane!- grito la mujer por tan inesperada y a la vez esperada respuesta

-Hiashi no contesta- dijo seriamente el rubio

-Y mejor que no conteste-ttebayo- dijo el rubio con preocupación en su voz

-Otou-sama se ha ido a buscarnos a Australia Naruto-kun, cuando vuelva nos encerrara, pero estará bien si solo nos encierra, pero luego nos dejara sin comida, sin comida adelgazaremos hasta estar totalmente demacrados luego nos torturara cortando nuestros dedos para que nos los comamos- el rubio asentía horrorizado- luego nos pondrá en una celda juntos para que luchemos hasta comernos el uno al otro y...-

-¡Urusai-ttebane!- grito exasperada la mayor- Son unos cobardes, si se aman tanto cásense, enfréntense al Baka de Hiashi ¡hagan algo!- grito como loca

-Cálmate Kushina- dijo su esposo mientras le empezaba masajear los hombros

-Nee Mina tengo sueño te vienes conmigo a la habitación ya- dijo un tanto posesiva la mayor mientras arrastraba a su esposo del lugar

-Y nosotros que-ttebayo, dejaran que su hijo sufra a manos de Hiashi- decía dramático el rubio secundado por la ojiperla

-Naruto-kun- el aludido torno su atención en su novia- Si no te vuelvo a ver, te quiero decir que Te Amo- el solo sonrió

-Saldremos de estas Hina-chan, Naruko no puede quedarse sin padre- la ojiperla lo miro sorprendida

-C-como es que-

-Te conozco Hina-chan, conozco tanto de ti que se me hizo realmente extraño tu comportamiento estos días-

-S-solo espero que Otou-sama lo entienda-

-Hina-chan somos mayores de edad-ttebayo- ella solo sonrió recibiendo un cálido beso del futuro padre de su hijo

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mina-chan...- lo llamo con voz realmente sensual

-¿Si Kushinita?- decía un tanto nervioso el rubio mayor

-Kushinita te quiere en su cama... ¡AHORA!- brinco por el grito corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja metiéndose bajo las cobijas para protegerse de lo que le vendría encime

-Mina-chan... perviérteme- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida la pelirroja

-P-pero los chicos están abajo, no Kushinita por favor, no me hagas daño- suplicaba al tiempo que su mujer cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se disponía a quitarle las cobijas

-Mina-chan Kushinita te extraña- el rubio se sonrojo al ver a su mujer denudarse

-P-pero Kushinita ¿no estas cansada?- ella solo negó- Y-yo si, tengo sueño-

-Y eso que importa-ttebane ya te lo quitare- se lanzo sobre el quedando sentada sobre sus caderas

-No me golpees Kushinita, en la oficina siempre me preguntan porque llego aruñado y con marcas en todo el cuerpo-

-Nee pero así no es divertido-ttebane- le arranco la camisa y empezó a besar el pecho de su esposo haciéndolo suspirar

-Ku...shi...na- sonrió triunfante, otra vez había caído a sus pies, termino de quitarse su largo vestido dejando ver su sostén y su deseada delantera

-Oka-san, Otou-san les tenemos una... ¡Porque no se esperaron hasta que nos fuéramos-ttebayo!- grito muy sonrojado al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban sus padres

-Que haces tu aquí-ttebane- grito enojada la mayor mientras se cubría con la cobija

-Solo les quería contar que Hina-chan esta embarazada- dijo muy sonriente el rubio mientras cubría la mirada de su ahora mujer

-¡QUEEEE!- gritaron la pareja perpleja

-Si, y no iremos a vivir juntos a mi apartamento-ttebayo-

-Padres... eso me convierte en... ¡voy a ser abuela-ttebane!-

-Seremos abuelos Kushinita- dijo muy sonriente el rubio

-Los dejamos no quiero ver mas pornografía traumadora- dijo el rubio quien arranco a correr apenas vio a su madre levantarse de la cama

-¡Respeta a tus padres-ttebane!- grito muy sonrojada

-Kushina, seremos abuelos ¿no estas feliz?-

-Si lo estoy-ttebane- dijo muy sonriente- Pero...- se acercó peligrosamente a su esposo- Necesitara con quien jugar-ttebane- y se lanzo a su indefenso esposo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Padres... una gran responsabilidad pero... Una hermosa dicha ¿No?**_

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hinata ¡donde rayos estas!- grito el castaño en medio del aeropuerto

-Señor hace mucho estamos soportando su alboroto le pedimos que nos acompañe- dijo la misma mujer con la cual estuvo hace una hora

-Espere, ¿no sabe quien soy yo?, ¡soy Hiashi Hyuuga! esta atentando contra mi dignidad-

-Lo siento pero tendrá que acompañarnos- hizo una señal y unos guardias se acercaron

-¡Maldición!, ¡Hinata te quedaras soltera para toda tu vida!- grito el castaño lo mas duro que pudo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Achuu- estornudo la ojiperla

-¿Que tienes Hina-chan te enfermaste?- ella solo negó- De seguro Bebe-chan quiero calorcito de papa- sonrió maliciosamente- Vamos a dormir toda la tarde o mejor no quieres dormir Hina-chan- dijo los mas seductoramente que pudo

-Seremos padres-

-Aprovechemos mientras no esta Bebe-chan por si no solo nos torturara-

.

-¡Kushinita no me muerdas!- grito adolorido el rubio

-Nee Mina-chan pero me gusta saborearte-

-Sabes a veces pienso que Naruto es el mas maduro de la casa-

-Nee soy su madre y tu esposa así que ¡Perviérteme te he dicho!

-H-hai- dijo muy sonrojado el rubio mientras besaba tranquilamente a su esposa

.

_**Lo mas bello de crecer es...**_

_**Ser Padre ¡No lo creen! :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aww Espero les gustara we xD Sin mas lo dejo :33**_

Naruto: Oka-san es una pervertida-ttebayo O/O

Bibi: Buajaja xd igual que tu we xD me encanto espero les guste a todos :33

Naruto: Pues claro estube yo-ttebayo :33

Bibi: Que convencido ¬¬ si la pareja estrella es MinaKushi :33

Naruto: Nee Hina y yo fuims el centro de atencion cierto Hina-chan?

Hinata-sama: Etto... Yo c-creo q-que f-ueron M-minato-san y K-kushina-san

Naruto: Estas enferma? -Se acerca tanto que lap obre se pone como un tomate- estas muy roja

Bibi: Alejate de ella- lo noqueo xD-

Hinata-sama: N-naruto-kun!

Bibi: Estara bien xD... Espero les gustara :333 si les gusto haganmelo Saber! dejen el comentario abajoo :DD Recuerden este es un Reto y el ganador lo escogen ustedes :3!

**Me Despido xD**

**Tengo hambre e.e Quiero galltetas we xD**

**Eaa ea perdon xd**

**Arigato Por leer! :33**

**Su Escritora extraña, fumada de todo xd**

**EyesGray-sama ^^**


End file.
